Wait Until the Bell Rings!
by DarkForestWolf
Summary: Luffy and his crew start High school for the first time and get to meet a lot of familiar faces along the way! An AU universe were our favorite Pirate gang is now causing trouble with the average lives of high school teenagers!
1. The First day

**So, this is my first time with a One piece fanfic! Just so you know I really am doing this for fun, because I was just watching an episode today and went, 'Hey, why not?' So here you guys go! I own nothing by the way.**

 **:/**

* * *

The bell rang and students immediately got out of their chairs, shuffling around for their books and other personal belongings before stuffing them into their bag and leaving class. It was finally noon and it was only a matter of minutes before the lunchroom became full and occupied, giving everyone a very good reason to get their as quick as possible before the food went cold from waiting in line.

Luffy was the first to enter the hallway, his old sandals skidding out of his classroom as he sprinted towards the stairwell. His teacher poked his head out the door and called out to him in anger. "Slow down ya damn kid, and no running in the hallway!" He said, but only sighed as he watched his student disappear without any interest to his warning. His other students frantically scrambled past him trying to make it down to the lunch room as well, some meeting up with friends while others horsed around in the halls. He rolled his eyes and slid the door shut after everyone left, going back to his desk to grade the papers he had just collected.

Going down the last flight of stairs Luffy had to push his way past a few others to get into the cafeteria. He wasn't one of the first ones there to his disappointment, but he was certainly one of the lucky ones to get in line just before it got to long. With a wide grin he went to pick up a clean tray and examined the large menu above the food bar, scanning through it quickly before his mouth started to water.

"Oh man, so much to choose from! Guess i'll just have to try them all!" Luffy says with a chuckle before licking his lips.

"I don't think you can do that." Came a voice from behind him, turning the teens head almost instantly. He gasped seeing the familiar face, bright orange hair neatly tide up in a stylish ponytail.

"Nami!" He excitedly waves. "I didn't know you came here! How come I didn't see you out in the field this morning with everyone else when we got our stuff?!"

The female sighed and crossed her arms. "I was in the building already with Ussop. We got here a little later than most so by the time we actually arrived the court yard was seriously full. We ended up getting everything we needed inside but by the time we finished we had to get to class." She clicked her tongue and scowled, angrily picking up her own tray before scooting past the other to get her food. "My home room teacher is horrible! All he does is correct us for every little thing we do wrong and smokes this large cigar that surprisingly doesn't set off any of the smoke alarms. Honestly, how can he even bring that in without getting caught?!"

Luffy cocked his head in question. "Who did you end up with?"

"His names Smoker. I was told he was a strict teacher but come on! I was chewing gum and was already given a warning for detention!"

"Wow, really? That stinks. Well I got stuck with that 'Mingo guy Ace told me about."

"Mingo?" Nami asked, thinking back on the list of courses she was given in the morning with the teachers she would have. "You mean Doflamingo? You got him?"

Luffy nodded "Yeah, that guy...Wait, when did you get in front of me?"

"I heard he was kinda strict to." She continued. "He's an English teacher if I remember correctly. Or was it history?"

Luffy frowned. "Seriously I was here first Nami, don't change the subject." He spoke trying to move past her, only to be cut off by her slender arm as she jokingly reached for an apple in the snack basket near by to block his path.

"Either way I have him after lunch, I should probably throw out the packet of gum I have in my bag before getting there to. It's upstairs on the third floor, right?" The line moved up a little and she reached for another small bin containing some silver ware, blocking Luffy again as he tried to sneak past her. She snickered seeing the angry scowl come across his face.

"Nami, move aside! This isn't funny, I'm starving!"

Nami laughed and took another step forward. "Oh relax, your still going to get food. I won't be long anyway, i'm just gonna have a bowl of ramen and some juice."

The other huffed and muttered under his breath. "Fine whatever..."

When it was finally her turn Nami took what she wanted and went to go pay at the register ahead, telling Luffy she would save a seat for him after he was done. Luffy looked down into the glass in front of him with today's food choices, eyeing them all thoroughly before holding out his tray to the lunch lady.

"Give me a scoop of everything!"

The lunch lady narrowed her gaze and blankly stared at him. "I can only give you one choice."

"What, one choice? Why?" he wined.

"We have a policy here kid, so either pick somethin or step aside for the others."

Luffy let out an annoyed groan and angrily pointed at a slice of lasagna, staring down the old woman as she placed it on a paper plate before handing it off to him. Another five minutes went by as he waited in another line to pay for his food before he went to look for his friend, spotting her familiar orange hair as she sat at a round table in the back next to his other friend Ussop. He happily waved to the both of them as he approached, sitting down across from the two.

Ussop seemed to have brought his own lunch. Luffy, along with his other group of friends, knew very well how observant he could be from time to time when stuff like this happened. He probably knew how crowded things would get around lunch time and decided to avoid the hustle before it was to late, which was a pretty good move seeing how drastic their surroundings changed as the cafeteria was now full of various students, chatting loudly at other tables as they ate disused among others.

After a large bite of his sandwich Ussop swallowed and looked over at the other happily. "Hey Luffy, it's been a while! Glad to see you still haven't gotten rid of that old hat of your's."

Luffy laughed and put down his blue bag after taking off his shoulder. "Yep, and it's nice to see that you come to this school to! I met up with Sanji and Zoro earlier out in the field and we all got our ID's together, for some reason though Sanji's photo didn't come up so he had to stay behind and take another one while everyone else went to class. Oh, and I also saw that 'Trafal guy somewhere outside, but he was to far away to see me."

Ussop popped open his orange soda can and took a sip. "Law's here? I didn't think someone like him would want to come to a school like this one."

"Yeah it is pretty weird." Nami says. "Maybe you should ask him why he came here of all places the next time you see him."

"What, no way. That guy can be terrifying sometimes, the last thing I want to do is get on his bad side."

Luffy shrugged and quickly snatched the apple away from Nami's tray. "I don't see the problem in asking."

"Hey!" Nami went to retrieve the fruit but he had already put in his mouth and started to chew. She clenched her fist and comically hit him on the head. "I was going to save that for later you idiot! I have to take the bus home and it's a half our ride!"

The thief cried out in pain and held on to the forming lump above his head. "Ow! Ok, i'm sorry! I'm just really hungry, that funny looking lunch lady hogged all the food to herself and wouldn't give me what I wanted."

Ussop snickered. "Let me guess, you asked for everything?" Luffy nodded. "Then of course she's not going to give you everything, it's a strict policy that every student here gets the exact same proportion of food. If you were given more food than everyone else it just wouldn't be fair." The male teen groaned in both pain and disappointment.

So this was what it felt like to actually starve..

"Anyways, to change the subject who has what next." Nami asked with a huff, picking up her fork and poking at her bowl of ramen.

Ussop put down his soda and reached into his green bag, covered in various types of pins and a small key-chain with a pirate ship attacked to the side. He pulled out his scheduled and looked over it. "I have someone named Rayleigh next. You?"

"As I told Luffy, I have Doflamingo."

Luffy scratched the back of his head trying to think of his. "Uh, I think I have Crocodile. What room is he in again?"

"I think he's upstairs on the first floor near the nurses office." said Ussop before letting out a deep sigh. "It looks like we won't be attending any of the same classes any time soon. "

Nami leaned over to look over the his scheduled. "Oh wait, we have the same Chemistry class together, and I think we have the same gym class as well."

"Wow really? Cool! Luffy, do you have gym tomorrow last period?"

Luffy stuck his fork into his lasagna and shoved the entire thing into his mouth, swallowing it in a matter of seconds. "No, I have it third period with Zoro. Speaking of which, were is he anyways?"

The three of them looked around for a bit before Nami frowned and pulled out her phone. "He probably got lost coming to lunch. Geez, does he even know the difference between North and South? I bet he didn't even bother to read the map put on the wall down in the main entrance. I'll text him to see if he's even in the building still."

Ussop put down his scheduled and took another bite of his sandwich. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone picked him and gave him to the fire department as a lost child. I know he's big and all but he can't even go to the bathroom without finding his way to the park by mistake, and that place is miles from were we are now."

Luffy chuckled. "That's true."

"Hey Nami, after were done can you help me find the chemistry room before our next period? I don't want to get lost or be late again like home room today."

The female nodded at him. "Yeah, ok. That mean's you have to get to class yourself Luffy. Promise me you won't be late or anything."

"What why?"

"Because I know your going to try and beg others for there food and end up being late for class. Just promise me you'll get there." With a skeptical look, Nami watched him agree with an audible grunt and lean back into his chair, arms crossed. "Good." She confirmed. "And if you get to class on time for the rest of the week i'll make sure to have Sanji make you a nice steak after school. Sound good?"

Luffy perked up and faced her with wide eyes, a trickle of drool in the corner of his mouth. "Wow, really!? Alright I will! Promise!"

Nami smiled. "Great. And if you break that promise it'll cost you 500B."

"What, 500!? No fair!" Luffy protested, Nami shrugged.

"To late to back out of it now, the deal is sealed. So just do as your told and it's all good."

A small pause went by as the teen thought about it, placing his elbows on the table and letting out a small smirk afterwards. "Alright fine." He agreed.

Ussop pulled out a bag of chips out of his lunch bag and popped one into his mouth. "Cool. Now that that's done we have 15 minutes left to finish, so let's hurry up and eat before the hallways are occupied again. I hate moving around in such a large crowd."

Nami agreed with a hum. "Fair enough." She says before finally starting on her lunch with a small slurp.

 ***(*)*(*)*(*)*First Day*(*)*(*)*(*)***

At the end of the day Luffy went strait home. He opened the door with an ongoing groan and didn't stop until he finally planted himself on the couch face first onto a pillow, his tone now muffled.

Blond hair poked itself out from the kitchen around the corner and smiled seeing the new comer. "Ace! Luffy's back!" Sabo called out cheerfully and casually made his way over to the other. He watched in silence as Luffy continued to moan and grunt into the pillow in agony, the jacket of his school uniform carelessly tossed to the side along with his backpack. Sabo put a hand on his hip and smirked. "So," he started, his eyes boring down onto the lifeless figure bellow him. "How was your day?"

Luffy stopped groaning and lifted his head for only a second. "Fine." He said quickly before going back into the pillow. Sabo cocked his head curiously and continued.

"Got any homework?" He was given a small grunt. "Did you see any of your friends?"

Another grunt.

"What about your teachers?"

A very long moan.

"Was today that bad?"

After that, Luffy finally sat up and lazily hung his head back over the large red, 'L' shaped couch. He looked over at his brother and sighed. "I barley had lunch today, my homeroom teacher sucks, and I dropped all the candy I bought last week on my way home."

Sabo huffed and looked over at the wall clock above the flat screen TV. "That doesn't explain why your an hour late. Did you stay after?"

Luffy looked away. "I got off on the wrong stop and had to walk the rest of the way home."

Sabo's smile decreased. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said sincerely. Luffy could tell by his tone he was a little worried from the extra wait. "If it makes you feel any better were having pizza again tonight. I would order take out but there still renovating that Chinese place you and Ace like."

The younger sat up and smiled. "Can I choose the toppings this time? Ace got to do it last time and his taste in pizza toppings are terrible."

"He only put broccoli in the pizza because he knows you already hate vegetables as they are."

Luffy rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, he's still bad." He yawned and stretched his legs. "I'm going to change. I hate these stupid uniforms, why would anyone were something like this?"

Sabo examined the white and blue clothing. "Ugh, your right. It looks even worse than when I ordered it. But you can bare with it until graduation right? I mean, Ace has to wear some kind of Salmon like uniform and you don't see him complaining."

"Ace has to wear a pink uniform!" Questioned Luffy before he went into a laughing fit, clutching his stomach for support as he rolled himself onto his back as picture the said spoken image.

"I said Salmon!" Sabo tried to correct, but to no avail the other continued with his outburst. With a silent chuckle he picked up the home phone and started dialing into it, going off back into the kitchen as he did. "I'm going to order now so tell me what you want before I do it for you."

In between his fit Luffy asked for his liking while heading up stairs to his room, unaware of the confused look Ace gave him as he passed by.

After a few minutes of calming down he took off his uniform and placing it aside for the next day, plopping himself on top of his bed with some left over chuckles. He then took off his hat and held it out in front of him, looking it over with a small smile as he felt the straw like texture. _"Maybe tomorrow I'll find you."_ He thought to himself, closing his eyes as he slowly started to drift off into a silent lull.

* * *

 **I hope you all like this so far! Please review if you can, and criticism is highly advised if you see anything I typed or did wrong. I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible. :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. A Surprise Visit

**Alright here's part two! And again, a few comments wouldn't be to bad to have about this fic, no? I mean, If I don't at least get more than five I might have to stop this and think about if I should continue or not, just saying. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"So is this were are next class is?" Questioned Zoro, looking back down at his scheduled curiously. He already told Luffy he knew were they had to go, but couldn't quiet understand why the other insisted on showing him the way anyways.

Ever since the two found out the share the same math teacher Luffy was very excited. However, with the teacher being a very strange man named Vergo (if they can both recall), it was very hard for them to even take a simple glance at one another before being told to pay attention. It didn't help very much that they were even given assigned seats and separated as far away from each other as possible, especially since they were both put all the way up front, Luffy being in the first row to the right while Zorro on the second to the left.

Luffy scratched his head and opened the door. "I'm pretty sure this is. I mean, this is the room number." He stepped inside and stared in aw at the site before him. The gymnasium was a lot bigger than what he had expected it to be - it had four basketball hoops hanging from the ceiling, a large rack of basketball's put out to the side, and even a few hockey nets placed by what looked like to be a storage closet. Luffy let out a large grin as he took it all in. "Wow! This place is amazing! I wonder what were going to play today!"

Zoro shrugged and made his way over to the bench with the rest of the students. "Probably basketball seeing what they already have set up for us." He put his stuff down and took the nearest seat closest to him, Luffy did the same and sat beside him.

"I hope so! Ace and I have been playing that game all Summer! I would kick everybody's ass if we played!"

Zoro raised a brow and crossed his arms, giving a small smirk. "Is that so?"

"Of course! I stole a few tricks from him and got much better."

"Even better than me?"

Luffy gave a confident nod. "Hell yeah!"

"Well then, guess were just gonna have to wait and find out for sure."

The sound of a whistle caught everyone's attention, their chatter dying out as a tall man with dark thin glasses came into view. He slowly looked around eyeing everyone individually, holding a large round dodge ball under his arm while a small piece of fruit in the other. He took a bite out of the fruit and swallowed before tossing the ball over to one of students upfront on the bench.

"You and the one to your right are going to be team captain in a dodge ball match today. As a reward the winning team doesn't have to run track tomorrow, understand?"

One of the girls in the back let out a whine. "Eeh?! But it's like 90 degrees outside! Are we really going to do outdoor activity's already?" A few others agreed with her along with some grunts and low whispers. The man only took another bite out of his fruit and looked away.

"If you don't like it don't play, but if you don't i'll just have you make up for it by running the track twice. Anymore complaints then i'll have you do it three times."

More whining and complaining abrupt from the bleachers before one of team captains stood up with an annoyed sigh. "Let's just get this done and over with..." he states before heading up to the front along with the other.

Luffy's eyes widened seeing his familiar dark red hair. "Oh my god, that's Kid! I didn't know we had the same gym class! That's so cool!"

"Hm?" Zoro glanced at the red head and shrugged. "No surprise there. I have a lot of classes with him."

"And Law's with him to! I see him sitting over there, look!"

Zoro leaned back and looked over to the top of the bleachers were Luffy was pointing, noticing the the other right away with his signature black and white hat. "Oh yeah, it is him."

Luffy smirked and started to get up. "Let's go say hi!"

"Wait, we need to get on our teams first."

"What, why? I'm just gonna say hi."

Kid looked over to Law and called him forward. "Law!"

Law sighed and slowly got up, hands shoved deeply into his pockets before making his way over to his new captain. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Luffy's unforgettable toothy grin as he started to wave at him. He narrowed his eyes and turned away, pretending to check the time on the wall clock near by.

The smile quickly turned to confusion as Luffy lowered his arm. "What's his problem? Did he not see me?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "He know's were hear, just decided to ignore you that's all. Why do you even wanna talk to him anyway's, you guy's have never really spoken all that much before."

Luffy only chuckled. "We played in the same gym class back in middle school for three years strait. For some reason we would always be on different teams, but thanks to that I got to see how awesome he was at sports. He's also took care of a really bad injury Ussop had after he fell while playing track, he was literally healed in two day's after that! Isn't that cool!?"

"So he's a doctor?" Zoro turned his attention over to the said other. "That's a real surprise. If anything he looks like a one of those thieves you see in movies, maybe he sneaks around and operates on real people just to steal and sell their organs in some kind of black market."

Luffy's eyes widened. "That would still be pretty cool!"

"RORONOA!" Came the other captains voice, a female with long pink hair and small gold ring right under her right eye. She put her hands to her hips and scowled. "Come on you lazy ass that's the second time I've called your name! Now get over here before I change my mind!"

Zoro clicked his tongue and got up. "Calm down, I'm on my way."

Kid looked around and nudged his head over toward Luffy, watching as the teen excitedly got up and followed his friend down the bleachers. When everyone was sorted up into their own groups, the teacher- or as Luffy now remembered, Vergo- blew his whistle and gave each team four red dodge balls. "If anyone get's injured just go strait to the nurse, don't try and fake it to get out of this class because I will find out." And with that, Vergo blew his whistle and carelessly waved for all of them to begin.

Kid was the first one to make a move, winding up his arm and whipping the ball hard at the other team before knocking two of them off their feet. Vergo blew the whistle again and called the both of them out, telling them to sit aside and wait until the next game.

"Alright, two down." Kid triumphantly states and holds out his hand for one of his team members to hand him another ball. He glances over to Zoro who carelessly whips his ball over to one of the girls on her phone, knocking the devise out of her hand as she hit the floor.

Vergo blew his whistle once more. "Three for Kid."

Bonney scowled and clicked her tongue. "Come on you guy's work with me here! None of you want to run the track tomorrow, right!?" She threw her ball and hit a guy from the opposing team, catching another one thrown at her and whipping it at Kid. He dodged it easily and threw another ball at one of her team mates.

"Four for kid." Vergo announced, taking another bite of his fruit.

"IDIOTS!" Bonney screamed and looked over to Luffy. "YOU! Give me the ball, now!"

Before he could answer Kid had thrown another ball, forcing Luffy to quickly step aside and let it strike the team mate behind him.

Vergo blew his whistle and gave another point.

Bonney clenched her fists and started to grind her teeth. "OH, COME ON!"

Luffy looked down at his ball and back to the other team, glancing over to Law who remained in one spot. He gave a devilish grin and took a step forward before winding up his arm.

Bonney's eyes widened. "Straw Hat boy, don't you dare throw that! You can't-" Before she could finish he had already flung the ball, calling out to Law as he did. "SEE IF YOU CAN DODGE THIS!"

It took only a single glance before the target lifted his hand and caught the ball with his bare hands, carelessly tossing it over to Kid who just laughed and aimed it at Bonney. He whipped the ball hard at her and struck the pinket square in the face, watching her stumble back and hit the the floor. Luffy looked down at her and nervously started scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, sorry about that."

"The straw hat kid and the girl are out. Two points for Kid." Vergo announced.

Bonney angrily got up and stormed over to the girls locker room, slamming the door shut behind her as she started to curse out everyone on her team. Luffy frowned and walked off the court onto the bleachers.

"Geez, what's her problem." He looked over at Law again who continued to stand by himself and watch the game from afar, annoyed as another ball came at him forcing him to step aside. Luffy sighed as he watched, looking over at the wall clock near by. "This game is kinda boring..." He wined, leaning over and staring at the piece of fruit his teacher continued to eat, parts of it somehow stuck to the side of his face.

The game lasted longer than some would have anticipated. With Zoro, Kid, Law, and a few other players left on each team, they were going head to head with one another as ball after ball was tossed over the red line. Luffy along with others sitting on the bleachers watched the game intensely, cheering on different team members as time went on, so far Kid seemed to be the most popular out of the rest.

Zoro spun the ball in his hand and looked over to one of his team mates in question. "Is she ever coming back?" The boy only shrugged and dodged another ball.

Kid laughed as he hit another player. "I can't believe you guys, are you even trying any more? Quit dodging and actually participate in the game for once."

Zoro crossed his arms. "This game is actually really boring. How much time do we have left anyways?"

"ZORO, ON YOUR RIGHT!" Luffy called out as he spotted Law aiming for his friend.

Zoro looked over in alarm and made an effort to dodge, but ended up running into the ball instead, knocking him flat onto the ground with his face imprinted in a large red circle.

Vergo blew his whistle. "Out."

Luffy gave an annoyed grown and slumped down further into his seat. "I said right not left!"

"I did go right!" Zoro protested, getting off the ground quickly and storming over to the bleachers. "You just told me to go the wrong way!"

"What, no I didn't! You literally went left when I said right!" Luffy then let out a small chuckle. "But I have to admit that was pretty funny."

Zoro sat down angrily and looked away from the other. "Well whatever, the next game should be starting soon anyways - as soon as our captain comes out of the locker room that is."

"By the way, do you know what class I have next?" asked Luffy, the other lifted a brow.

"What are you talking about we have two different schedules. Please don't tell me you already lost yours."

"Uh, I think I left it at home today but i'm not so sure. Maybe in Sabo's car?"

Zoro sighed. "Well I think the office can help you with that, but don't expect any mercy. According to Usopp the guy can be pretty harsh."

"Ussop went to the principles office?! Woah, what did he do?"

"I honestly don't know, your gonna have to ask him yourself the next time you see him."

Luffy grinned. "We have lunch together so i'll ask him then."

The sound of Vergo's whistle going off multiple times caught everyone's attention as he ordered everyone back on the field, ordering one of the females to go and fetch Bonney so they could start another game. Law went over to Kid and took out his cell phone, handing it over to him before going back over to his place.

Kid looked it over and put it in his pocket. "What's this for?"

"Just hold on to that for a little, and make sure you don't answer it if anyone calls." he answers casually, and Kid opens his mouth to question further but almost instantly decides to keep quiet. Law's given him stuff like this before and it was usually to keep himself out of trouble. He was never the good guy in most things but neither the bad guy, he was just a strange case that Kid decided to leave alone and not bother with. They were both friends but not very close, even so it was pretty normal to them and there really wasn't much to complain about as they both seemed fine with it. Kid carelessly let go of the thought and put his focus back on the game.

Luffy nudged Zoro's shoulder and quickly took the ball away from him. "I'm going to get him out for sure this time! You watch!"

Zoro just sighed and took a step back to give him some room. "Alright then, but if he get's you out again don't expect me to tag you back in or something. Can you even do that in this game?" He looked over to the same guy from before who just gave him another shrug, Vergo blowing his whistle once more to start the new match.

"Begin!-"

 ***(*)*(*)*(*)* A Surprise Visit *(*)*(*)*(*)***

"NAMI SWAN~! I have what you asked for yesterday! And I made sure to add a lot more flavor into it this time~!" Sanji exclaimed happily as he twirled over to the red hed and handed over a small can of juice.

Nami smiled gratefully and put away the last of her books into her locker. "Wow, thanks Sanji-kun. I actually thought you'd forgotten about that, it was just a small gesture anyways."

Sanji instantly waved off the comment and gave a small bow. "Of course I wouldn't forget about that! Why on earth would I forget about something you specifically asked me to do!?" His heart shaped eyes pulsed as he looked down at her small, slender form. She wore a tight fitting pink shirt with a small mini skirt that matched the color of her shoes, a look that simply made her look amazing in all the right ways. Of course he couldn't let her down like that, what gentleman would!

"By the way, did you get your ID back by any chance? I heard you had a hard time with it yesterday." Nami asks looking him over and noticing the missing blue lanyard missing around his neck.

Excitement quickly turned to disappointment as the blond pulled himself together and nervously looked away. "Well, I did get it back, but-" He paused as he spotted Luffy and Zoro walking down the hall and angrily clicked his tongue, Nami also turning around to see them as she waved them over.

"Oi Luffy, Zoro! Were over here!" She called out.

The two looked over the crowed of people at the mention of their names, Luffy smiling as he made his way over to them. "Hey guys, whats up?" he asks cheerfully.

Sanji scowls and shoves both hands into his pocket. "Hey moss head, you forgot to finish that report we had to work on yesterday. It's due in two periods so unless you wanna fail I suggest you get your part done!"

"Huh, What are you talking about? I did finish it and I even left it on your desk before I went home because I did it all in class."

Sanji's eyes widened. "Oh dear god, please don't tell me you left your homeroom class to go find mine..."

Zoro leaned against one of the lockers and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"You idiot! What class room exactly did you leave it in!? That could have been anyone's!"

"Well, it was yours! You told me it was the room near the nurses offices one time."

"Yes, but do you even know were that is!?"

"Of course I do! It's... uh-"

Sanji clenched his fists and got up in the others face. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

Zoro got off the lockers in protest. "SHUT IT! I told you it's in your classroom! If you don't believe me go look yourself!"

Nami rolled her eyes and looked down at her watch as the two continued to argue. "I don't have time for you guys right now, so if you don't mind i'm actually going to be on time for my next class."

"By the way Nami, do you know what today's lunch is?" Luffy asks. She thought about it for a little before answering.

"No sorry. But you know you can look at the bored at the main entrance to find out, they just finished installing it an hour ago so it should work."

"Great thanks!"

Suddenly Luffy's back pocket started to vibrate catching both his and Nami's attention. He reached behind and pulled out his cell phone as it displayed an image of his older brother giving him a thumbs up. He quickly slid the devise open and placed it to his ear. "Hey Ace, what's up?"

Nami perked up. "That's Ace?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, I forgot to mention he's back in town. He came back from camp and is starting his last year in high school down at Phoenix."

"Eh, Phoenix?! You mean Phoenix High? Wow, that schools hard to get into. Your brother actually goes to that school?"

"That's right! Cool huh?"

 _"Oi, Luffy, focus for a moment this is important."_

Luffy blinked. "How important?" He could hear Ace shuffling around a bit from the other line, water running and a slight echo.

 _"Important enough for me to call you in the middle of school, so listen! Makino called me this morning after you left and told me that Garp is coming to visit us tonight!"_

Luffy's face went pale.

He blankly stared past Nami, processing the information given to him. "What, why!?" He practically screamed into the devise, catching both Zoro and Sanji's attention again. Nami shushed him and mumbled something about teachers and getting caught.

Ace continued, his voice low. _"Idiot don't shout! I'm in the bathroom right now and can get in serious trouble if they caught me talking to you! Look, i'm only telling you this now because by the time Sabo get's home tonight it will be two in the morning and he doesn't know about it yet, and since you get home before me I need you to hide our stuff before he gets here."_

"Eh!? What stuff!? Your magazines!?" He gasped. "The food!? Crap, is Grandpa Garp coming to steal our food!?"

 _"I told you not to shout! And stop thinking about food! Why on earth would he travel half way around the freakin world for our food!? What I'm talking about is that 'thing', he can't see it. If he does all hell will break loose!"_

It took him a moment to think about it, but Luffy quickly got the message. He nodded a few times in agreement. "Alright-alright i'll do it! But how are we suppose to let Sabo know this, he keeps his phone off during the day!"

 _"I haven't thought about that yet but i'll think of something. In the mean time just remember to put it away somewhere he'll never find it-"_ Some more shuffling could be heard from the other line along with a silent curse, a door slowly creaking open. _"I have to hang up, don't you DARE forget!"_

"O-Oi! Ace wait-" The connection was instantly cut off before he could finish, leaving the teen feeling both unnerved and slightly terrified.

Noticing this Zoro spoke up. "What did he say? Is something wrong?"

Luffy only nervously swallowed and lowered his arm, deciding whether or not to scream in anguish and make a run for it strait home. "Yeah..." he started, facing all three of them with a nervous glance. "I'm gonna need a faster ride home today..."

* * *

 **Well, that's the second chapter. This story will get much more interesting in time, I promise. But for now I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and favor if you may, it'll motivate me to continue this story and make the next chapter quickly.**

 **Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
